


Hunter's Ruminations on Couples and Marriage

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: June Fic-A-Day Challenge [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gah, Gen, I know I didn't, a few tricks up my sleeve, amazing story generator, companion AU to notapepper's fic, cracktastic, fic a day challenge, it might make sense?, it starts of totally believable and rapidly veers from reality, maybe? - Freeform, you won't believe this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings give Hunter some pretty weird dreams (spoilers for A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Ruminations on Couples and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaster/gifts), [notapepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notapepper/gifts).



> The 9th fic in my [Amazing Story Generator, Fic-A-Day challenge](http://memorizingthedigitsofpi.tumblr.com/post/120419056932/ive-been-thinking-for-a-while-that-id-like-to) for June. If you want to, you can send me a prompt of three numbers between 1 and 60.
> 
> Numbers: 13, 4, 1  
> Prompt: The night before the wedding, a clown in training meets the ghost of Ernest Heminway.
> 
> (seriously guys, I couldn't make this sh*t up if I tried)
> 
> thanks to notapepper for allowing me to delve into her universe. If you haven't read [ A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3581184/chapters/7895118), you might want to do that. Not just to make this story make sense (and avoid the spoilers in here), but because it is an **awesome** story that makes me happy just _thinking_ about it.

*** SPOILER ALERT*** This takes place after notapepper's story A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve

 

Hunter drained the rest of his glass of whiskey as he finished cleaning up the bar. It had been a good night, and tomorrow would only be better.

As he turned the chairs over on top of their tables, he smiled and shook his head. Fitz and Jemma. Married. If you'd told him that two years ago, he'd have laughed in your face. They were at each other's throats back then. Of course, they were at each other's throats now, too, just in an entirely different way.

He shook his head and chuckled as he polished the bar top. Right in this spot, Fitz had made him promise never to serve her chips. It was months later, over in that booth in the corner, that Fitz'd shamefacedly bought an order and pushed it across the table to her.

And tomorrow they were getting married. Promising to have and to hold, for richer or poorer.

Not that they had to worry about being poor. Their television series, _Super Sleuth Science Squad_ , was in talks for syndication, and the website they'd put up full of lesson plans for experimenting at home and in the classroom was making money hand over fist.

He finished sweeping up and turned off the lights, trudging up the stairs to his apartment.

They were so busy, in fact, that they'd roped nearly all of their friends into helping them out. Of course, a large number of their group were children's performers, but not all of them were. Hunter shook his head in wonder. How Jemma had ever convinced him to dress up as a _clown_ was beyond him.

The fact that it was remarkably enjoyable was besides the point.

He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. How come _they_ could make it work and he and Bobbi couldn't? They argued just as much, if not more. And it's not like the sex could be any better. He and Bobbi were tops at that. So what did Fitz and Jemma have that they didn't?

Maybe Fitz really _was_ a magician.

Stripping down to his boxers, he settled into bed and replayed the rehearsal over in his mind.

Seeing Skye and Mack on opposite sides of the aisle as Maid of Honour and Best Man had been a riot. She was so tiny and he was so huge, they didn't even look like the same _species_.

There had been some fumbling with the rings, but that was to be expected. Rehearsals existed for a reason after all. The surprising thing had been how much sniffling had gone on. Save something for the big day, people!

Fitz had looked terrified and ecstatic. Jemma had been nervous and triumphant. If the two of them were any more in love, there'd be cartoon birds swirling around their heads and animated hearts leaping out of their chests.

It was so cute it was sickening.

He rolled over onto his side and immediately yelped.

"Who the fu--!" he shouted in fear and surprise.

The swarthy, bearded man beside him sized him up and barked out a laugh. "There is nothing _noble_ in being superior to your fellow men," he intoned seriously, taking the pipe out from between his teeth. " _True_ nobility lies in being superior to your former self."

"Who are you," Lance asked, turning over to his bedside table and reaching for his gun. "And what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

He turned back to confront the man, but he was gone.

He felt the place on the bed where the man had been lying, but the sheets were cool and undisturbed. There wasn't a trace of smoke in the air, even though the pipe had been lit.

Lance turned back onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Weddings," he grumbled. They always gave him nightmares.


End file.
